Las Cenizas del Fénix
by brujaverde
Summary: El duelo de Dumbledore contra Grindelwald, la lucha interna de Albus para enfrentar al hombre que amó. One-shot.


Las cenizas del Fénix.

El amor y la venganza…

…el bien contra el mal, la encrucijada…

Te amo… un susurro en la oscuridad…

La lucha entre el bien y el mal, las viejas ideas y también las nuevas, la moral cambiante, lo civilizado y lo salvaje… todo, conspira para distraernos de la pasión que de un modo u otro, nos vence a todos. Podemos dejarnos llevar a ratos por esa pasión, por ese amor a veces egoísta, pero tarde o temprano, la encrucijada entre el blanco y el negro, junto con su respectiva escala de grises, se presenta y tienes que elegir.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia, son propiedad de su creadora JK Rowling, así como las referencias y hechizos de sus libros.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en mi historia, son propiedad de su creadora JK Rowling, así como las referencias y hechizos de sus libros**

La niebla se extendía alrededor como si sus sentimientos se dispersaran y lo llenaran todo. Sabía que era imposible, pero el ambiente se sentía tan vacío como su propio interior. La desesperanza se extendía por donde iba, como si de un dementor se tratase. Pero no era un dementor, era sólo un mago, un mago prodigio, o eso se decía de él. Al menos con la niebla oscureciéndolo todo se podía explicar el vacío de su corazón. En cambio cuando el clima era soleado y el lugar agradable, ¿cómo podía entender las sensaciones de abandono que lo dominaban todo el tiempo?

El barco que lo trasportaba emulaba con escalofriante exactitud a los barcos fantasmas de las películas muggles. Cada tramo recorrido era más doloroso que el anterior. La cercanía de esas horribles criaturas lo empeoraba todo. El desaliento lo invadía como un virus mortal, la soledad lo abrumaba y recordaba su casa desierta y el descuido en que se encontraba desde que lo había perdido todo.

Después de lo que parecieron años, llegó a su destino. Los guardianes de Azkaban lo conducían por los deprimentes pasillos mientras él exprimía todas sus energías para mantener su patronus, un fénix cada vez más opaco.

Se detuvieron al final del nivel de alta seguridad. Él ingresó solo a la celda aparentemente vacía. Envió su patronus al catre que había al final de la cámara y una figura esquelética, más parecida a un inferius que a un ser humano, emergió sombría.

—¡Un patronus! —gritó la figura y lanzó una carcajada— ¡Hace tanto que no veía uno! —y volvió a reír.

Su risa era desagradable.

—Necesito información.

—Y yo necesito morir. —dijo secamente el despojo humano.

—Morirás hoy, lo prometo.

—Quieres saber dónde se encuentra, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Entonces busca las reliquias y lo encontrarás a él. Creí que alguien como tú, lo descubriría.

—En realidad sólo quería confirmarlo.

Reflexionó un momento y con una mueca de repugnancia en la cara, continuó:

—¿En serio quieres morir?

—Por favor. —Sollozó el hombre del camastro.

Un rayo de luz verde iluminó la habitación.

Las cosas estaban saliendo tal como él esperaba y eso no lo hacía feliz. A cada paso que daba se acercaba más al hombre que lo había destruido. Cuando lanzó la maldición imperdonable contra el desgraciado prisionero, había deseado ser él quien muriera. Pero el suicidio no estaba en sus planes, para bien o para mal, sabía que tal vez sólo él podría detener la amenaza que significaba aquel monstruo para el mundo.

Sus investigaciones lo habían conducido al pueblo del que él mismo provenía y esperaba que la visita a la prisión mágica lo desviara de lo inevitable. Lamentablemente no había sido así y ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que el mago oscuro se presentara a tomar aquella reliquia perdida.

Regresó al Valle de Godric y se instaló en su antigua casa. Creyó que no soportaría estar allí, pero descubrió que su dolor no se había quedado en ese lugar, que el dolor lo llevaba con él a donde quiera que fuese y comenzó a ver esa casa, como un cascarón roto y vacío.

Recordó la última temporada que vivió allí. ¿Cuántos errores había cometido? Y pensar que la había considerado la mejor época de su vida. Pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de un joven talentoso, impetuoso y superdotado como él? ¿De verdad esperaban que fuera más maduro que los demás? Sin duda, lo habían sobrestimado.

En ese tiempo encontró a su mejor amigo, a su alma gemela. Al único hombre que en realidad amó. Los días con él pasaban volando, sus pláticas hasta altas horas de la noche, los paseos bajo las estrellas, que pocos entendían. Los planes por el bien mayor.

En especial recordaba el campamento en el bosque, donde había descubierto su amor secreto por su mejor amigo. Esa noche la vergüenza de la revelación lo había alejado de Gellert y no pensaba regresar. Caminó sin rumbo entre los árboles, esperando perderse, tal vez para siempre, pero al final su amigo lo encontró y lo confrontó.

—_¿Qué demonios te pasa? —dijo Gellert alterado. Su cabello rubio ondeaba violentamente debido al viento y a la lluvia que se avecinaba._

—_¡Nada! —gritó Albus y rompió a llorar. Se suponía que los chicos no lloran, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora que sabía que no era sólo un _chico_. _

—_¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo, ¿qué te pasa? Hace un momento estábamos de lo mejor. —insistió el rubio._

—_No pasa nada, en serio. —mintió. — Sólo que… no se… las cosas están tan difíciles con mis hermanos. No son más que una carga y yo no merezco eso._

_Pensaba que era vil de su parte excusarse descaradamente en sus problemas familiares, pero no soportaría el rechazó de Gellert. Además lo de su familia era cierto. ¿Por qué él, el mejor mago egresado de Hogwarts en muchas generaciones, tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de un hermano mediocre y una hermana enferma? Su futuro tendría que ser mejor que eso._

_Y sin embargo no lo era. Nada estaba bien._

_Gellert lo abrazó y Albus aspiró el aroma perfumado del sudor de su amigo. Se imaginó fundido con él en un abrazo más profundo._

Pero ahora, todo era cuestión de esperar.

Creyó que sería más tiempo, tal vez meses, pero la oportunidad de venganza llegó sólo un par de semanas después de su llegada al Valle de Godric.

Se encontraba en casa de los Potter, probables dueños de una de las reliquias de la muerte.

—Te quedarás a comer, por supuesto. —decía la Sra. Potter sonriente.

—Sería un honor, pero siento que estoy abusando de su amabilidad. —respondió Albus devolviendo la sonrisa.

—¡Claro que no hombre! —se oyó una voz desde la cocina, inmediatamente después apareció un hombre levitando una bandeja con bocadillos. — Además, el pequeño Charles no te ha saludado y sabes que te tiene mucha simpatía…

Un sonido seco fuera de la casa los sobresaltó y Albus supo que el momento había llegado.

—¡Petrificus Totallus! —arrojó el hechizo primero al hombre, después a la mujer y luego lanzó un encantamiento de camuflaje sobre la familia Potter.

Salió corriendo al patio y se encontró frente a frente con su peor verdugo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Alb! —dijo el mago recién llegado.

—Mucho… supongo que demasiado. —contestó Albus.

—Pensé que me buscarías antes. Hasta llegué a pensar que al final te unirías a mí, pero por la expresión en tu rostro, puedo deducir que ese no es tu objetivo.

—Siempre has sido bueno con la Legeremancia y aunque yo soy buen Oclumante, soy incapaz de ocultarte mis pensamientos, ni mis intenciones…

—…O sentimientos. — Completó el mago oscuro.

—O sentimientos. —aceptó Albus. — Pero te mataré si tengo que hacerlo.

Gellert lo miró con tristeza y resignación.

—¿Recuerdas el día en el bosque? Ese día decidí darte lo que necesitabas: libertad, lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba y todo se fue al carajo.

—Ese día pensabas en la muerte de Ariana y yo no quise verlo.

—No te culpes, ese día fuimos los hombres más egoístas del mundo.

Albus reprimió una lágrima, pero no pudo evitar que el torrente de recuerdos lo inundaran y la culpa lo consumió.

Lo consumió porque ese día fue feliz.

_Ya habían regresado a la tienda de campaña, Gellert preparaba el pescado que habían logrado atrapar. El olor de las especias en el aceite impregnó la estancia y Albus derramó otra lágrima más, esperando que su amigo no lo notara. Comieron en silencio. Cuando hubieron terminado, Gellert lo miró fijamente._

—_Te amo. —dijo al fin. — Necesito tu fuerza y tu compañía. Te necesito como hombre._

—_¿Estás jugando conmigo? —cuestionó Albus, cuyos ojos rojos, estaban ya secos por las lágrimas derramadas._

—_Te declaro mi amor y desconfías de mí. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. —se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Albus que estaba en el otro extremo. _

—_Yo también te amo. Y te necesito Gellert. _

_Se abrazaron y, olvidando todo tipo de prejuicios, se besaron, Albus sintió que caía en un abismo cuando se separaron. La cara angulosa y jovial de Gellert lo enterneció y al mismo tiempo despertó en él otro tipo de deseo. Deseó ser completamente de él. Deseó poseerlo. _

_Deseó algo más que solo placer. Necesitaba ser parte de él de una manera más completa. Le abrió su mente. Dejó que vagara por todos sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos. Gellert le correspondió y pudo ver y sentir todo lo que su mejor amigo le permitió. Vio el placer futuro y su pasado sin escrúpulos. Vio lo que él planeaba hacer por el bien mayor y en esos instantes no le importó lo peligroso del plan, no le importó el mundo muggle… y no le importó que entre sus planes estuviera asesinar a Ariana._

_Su entrega fue total. El dolor y el placer se combinaban. Albus comprendió que sus sentimientos no tenían nada de antinatural, era amor, sólo eso, ¿qué más daba el género? El amor estaba por encima de todo._

_Se amaron sin reservas. Sobraron besos, abrazos, caricias. El mundo dejó de existir, sólo estaban ellos dos, sólo quedaba el espacio en el que se encontraban. Lo demás era irreal._

_Lo demás no importaba._

Ahora, lo demás era lo único importante, ellos como individuos no contaban. No lo merecían. Éste sería el castigo por su egoísmo.

—¿Me buscas por ser un monstruo? ¿O quieres venganza? —las duras palabras de Gellert sacaron a Albus de su ensimismamiento.

—Sólo quiero detenerte. Debí hacerlo desde un principio. Pero mi debilidad por ti no me lo permitió, no abandonaba la esperanza de que tus intenciones no fueran tan oscuras como imaginaba, de que recapacitaras y usaras tus asombrosos poderes en pro de la comunidad mágica. Me engañé pensando que con la edad, con la experiencia, cambiarías tus planes, reconocerías que el poder es una gran responsabilidad, es una carga y si no lo tomas así, inevitablemente te corrompe, acaba con tu humanidad, porque algo que tú nunca comprendiste y yo lo hice, tal vez demasiado tarde, es que magos y muggles somos al fin y al cabo humanos. Y después de ver tu genialidad desperdiciada, me queda claro que no somos mejores que ellos, somos víctimas en igual medida de la vanidad y la soberbia.

Gellert lo miró. En su mirada no había odio, ni desprecio. Sus ojos se humedecieron, aclaró su garganta y se esforzó por hablar.

—Nunca lo has entendido. Siempre confiando en los demás, siempre esperando más de lo que la gente puede dar. ¿Por qué no pudiste confiar en mí? Tú y yo hubiéramos sido invencibles, nadie habría salido herido.

—Nadie excepto Ariana.

Gellert suspiró. Por primera vez, una sombra oscureció su cara.

—Sabes que fue un accidente.

—Tal vez, pero tú ya lo habías considerado como una posibilidad.

—Yo no hice nada deliberadamente para que muriera. Y si soy culpable por pensarlo, entonces tú también lo eres. Esa noche te sentí, no tuviste secretos para mí, pude ver tus sueños y ambiciones, pude ver el futuro magnífico que te imaginabas sin tener que cargar con la obligación de tu hermana enferma.

Albus se derrumbó. Su varita mágica, que se había mantenido en alto, cayó pesadamente a su costado.

—¡Por favor, calla! —sollozó.

—Te duele escuchar la verdad, lo sé. He sufrido ese dolor desde que te perdí, desde que fui tan cobarde como para dejarte. Pero te equivocas si crees que alguna vez te olvidé o dejé de amarte. Todavía podemos unirnos. Podemos ser los más grandes magos, aún podemos trabajar por el bien mayor.

El viejo odio resurgió en Albus. Esperaba encontrar arrepentimiento y no halló más que cinismo y soberbia.

—¡Crucio! —gritó el mago, sus manos temblaron.

Gellert se arqueó por el dolor, cuando la maldición perdió fuerza, miró con desprecio a su antiguo mejor amigo y lanzó una carcajada desdeñosa. Albus supo que no tendría otra oportunidad, éste era el momento esperado.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó sin fuerza.

El hechizo dio en el blanco, pero Gellert no murió y lanzó otra carcajada.

—Para que funcione una maldición imperdonable debes desearlo en serio.

—¡Stupefy! —lanzó Albus inmediatamente después tomando por sorpresa al mago oscuro.

Éste calló y quedó inmóvil. Albus levantó el hechizo que había sobre la familia Potter y éstos salieron preocupados, entre los tres se encargaron de someter a Gellert Gridelwald. Y Albus tuvo un poco de paz. No había matado a su mejor amigo, ahora tal vez podría perdonarse. Solo tal vez. Por la ventana observó a un pequeño niño montado en una escoba de juguete con el cabello azabache ondeando alegre y peligrosamente.

La verdad es que la continua lucha entre el bien y el mal, las viejas ideas y también las nuevas, la moral cambiante, lo civilizado y lo salvaje, todo, conspira para distraernos de la pasión que de un modo u otro, nos vence a todos. Podemos dejarnos llevar a ratos por esa pasión, por ese amor a veces egoísta, pero al final la encrucijada entre el blanco y el negro, junto con su respectiva escala de grises, se presenta y te obliga a elegir.

Gellert lo había traicionado hasta el final, eligiendo el camino oscuro. Él, Albus Dumbledore se había decidido por el verdadero bien mayor. Había abandonado la idea de una vida feliz con el amor de su vida, pero nunca, y eso fue lo que siempre ha marcado la diferencia, descartó el amor en su vida. Nunca dejó de amar a la gente, nunca dejó de confiar.

—_Te amo. —susurró Gellert en la oscuridad de la tienda de campaña. Albus lo escuchó, pero decidió guardar silencio. Ya le había dicho muchas veces cuánto lo amaba, sólo esperaba disfrutar para siempre ese momento, esas palabras._


End file.
